A Dark Summer
by Swim Freak
Summary: Hermione is a mental case now!! cool eh? so like read and ROCK ON!!
1. Tempers and Revenge

Disclaimer: Yea, yea, yea.I don't own Harry Potter and co. only Satine and my marvelous plot!! Enjoy!  
  
Hermione was extremely late to Kings Crossing Station this year. Great, she thought, just great it's the perfect way to start off the year. The luck I have. Hermione shook her head and then gave a cry of alarm when she checked her watch again. She dragged her trunk and Crookshanks through the metal barrier at a run. Then she let out a sigh of relief when she found she was not the only late one. Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny were all trying to get their trunks on the Hogwarts Express in a hurry, oblivious to Hermione. Succeeding in stuffing their trunks in the train they all hopped on, except for Ginny who turned around and saw Hermione. Ginny quickly ran over to her and helped her get all stuff on the train.  
  
"So," Ginny gasped under the weight of the trunk, "How was your summer?"  
  
"Oh fine." Hermione said, jumping in the closest compartment just in time. In the compartment were all her friends: Harry Potter, Ron, George and Fred Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Satine Zaffiro. They all greeted Hermione and Ginny with warm hellos, well for the most part.  
  
"Late this year too, Granger?" inquired Satine, hazel eyes twinkling with amusement. The 5th year girl was new; she had blonde hair and was very tall. Satine also had a great deal of fun making mischief; she got along quite well with Fred and George. Hermione knew Satine because she moved right next door just a couple weeks ago from Ireland so, of course, she had to switch schools  
  
"I'm not the only one." Hermione snapped, glaring at the twins who were fighting to keep their faces straight. Finally Fred composed himself and said shaking his finger at her,  
  
"Temper, temper Hermione. Now what would McGonagall have to say if she heard that tone from you?" he put his hands on his hips and looked directly at her. Everyone, including Hermione laughed.  
  
"So Herm," said Harry, leaning forward "How was your summer? I haven't heard from you at all!" he pretended to look hurt. You'd figure they'd have better things to talk about, Hermione thought irritably  
  
"Fine," she forced herself to say "Simply splendid. I was just...a little busy with the new books and all." She looked around to see if the lot had bought her excuse  
  
"Typical Hermione," Ron said with a big sigh. Oh they bought it all right. Hook, line, and sinker.  
  
The rest of the train right went as smoothly as any other to Hogwarts. With the occasional outburst from Satine or one of the twins during a game of exploding snap. Not to mention the incident with the dung bomb going off in Satine's lap which resulted in Satine chasing both Fred and George all over the train and tackling both of them until they promised never to do it again. Or when Satine got back at the twins and they somehow ended up suspended in mid-air with their arms and legs tied for about 20 minutes. Ron and Harry were taken up in the war between Satine and the twins while Hermione stared out the window mainly keeping to herself.  
  
Somewhere between revenge 66 and 75 the train arrived at Hogsmade. Harry and co climbed into the horseless carriages and waited to be brought back to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Hmmmm..well tell me what you think. If you like it I'll post more. If not I'll take it down. Love and kisses!!  
  
Swim Angel 


	2. Late Sorting

A/N: HELLO!! Sorry it took me sooooo long to write this but I, believe it or not, do have some sort of a half-life. You know school, homework, swim, movies, homework, reading, parties.ITS NOT SUMMER NE MORE PEOPLE!!! *cries* well * sniff* read the freaking story! I'm off to.um.do things.oh and I don't own ne of the characters sept Satine.  
  
  
  
Harry was beaming when he arrived at the Great Hall. He drank in the whole scene; Ron looking like he was going to die of starvation, Fred and George looking innocent (obviously had done something to Satine), Satine looking very suspiciously at F&G, Ginny looking worriedly at Satine, and Hermione was.scowling? Sure, he thought She was a bit grumpy on the train but that was just because she only read her textbooks three times through.right?  
  
Stranger yet, he noticed, was that he seemed to be the only one that was catching onto Hermione's peculiar actions. Harry was about to mention this to Ron when Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Greetings students, and welcome to another year with lost of mischief and a little magic." He paused, thinking "Wait, stop that, reverse it." Dumbledore was receiving strange looks from most, if not all, the first years but for everyone else his behavior was perfectly typical. "Now we may eat!" There were massive cheers from the students as the golden plates filled with mouth-watering dishes. Harry's worries quickly disappeared along with his food.  
  
After the feast everyone went up to bed and immediately fell asleep. Well, for the most part anyways. Satine had been instructed to see the headmaster, by a house elf, which also informed her that her things had been taken to Hermione's dorm room. She walked very fast, skipping every few steps. That's a bit strange, she thought, twisting around many corridors before halting at a knight statue "Bumble Bee," she whispered the knight moved aside and a door flung open revealing a winding staircase. She ascended the stairs two at a time, looking a bit nervous.  
  
"Ah, Miss Zaffiro, nice to see you, should we get on with it then?" Dumbledore asked turning to get something  
  
"Of course headmaster. Although," Satine paused and continued a bit slower "Headmaster?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Um, if you don't mind me asking, why did you tell me to come and get sorted now? I was under the impression that my things were sent to Hermione's dorm room.I believe she's already been sorted into Gryffindor."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and a smile played across his lips. "That, my dear, is an excellent question. Now tell me, what house do you think you'll be in?"  
  
"I don't know sir."  
  
"Well, what house do you want to be in?"  
  
"Gryffindor." She said automatically  
  
"Alright, you're all set."  
  
"Come again?" Satine was thoroughly puzzled  
  
"Lets see for yourself then." Dumbledore said, placing the ratty old hat atop her head.  
  
"Hmm.smart. Very smart. A good Ravenclaw, but mischief and cunning I see also, hmm.what? Gryffindor? I must say I'd have to agree. Yes, you're defiantly a.GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"See? Everything worked out fine." Dumbledore said, with more than a hint of amusement in his voice  
  
"But..." Satine started  
  
"Off you go, Miss Zaffiro, you'll need some sleep. Oh, and the password is 'watermelon' " Dumbledore said, rather absent minded by the look of him. He had already settled him self in his chair and was reading a rather thick book.  
  
Satine began to open her mouth to ask one of the million questions on her mind, but thought better of it, and turned heel to leave. She walked down the stairs, and sleepily made her way to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked in disbelief, when Satine had told him what had happened  
  
"This school is awfully different from the last," Satine said, taking a bite of her toast  
  
"Never mind, Milady," George said, bowing awfully low. "I have planed an excellent, um, endeavor for us to, uh, try using our very special inventions" he cocked an eyebrow for effect. Hermione rolled her eyes and Ginny giggled, Satine looked at George with a straight face and said  
  
"Why, sir how very thoughtful of you! It would be a crime not to accept this kind and mischiev- er, thoughtful offer." She smiled and held out her hand to George, "Lead the way my lordship." Satine and George left, arm and arm, with half the student body staring at them. Satine looked back and winked at Ginny and Hermione right before she left. Ginny burst into giggles, but Hermione wasn't even paying attention. No, Hermione was daydreaming of something.or someone.  
  
  
  
A/N- I'll get the next chap up..sometime..oooo cliffy!!..yea.. 


	3. Silly Girl

Hermione was in the common room, sitting in a chair, staring off into space. again. Ginny was curled up in a comfy chair across from her, reading a horror novel that was very interesting. Ginny glanced up after finishing the chapter she was on; she threw a quizzical look at Hermione who didn't notice. Ginny set down the book and waved her hand in front of Hermione's face  
  
"Hello? Are you still with me Hermione?" she asked giggling. Hermione jumped and looked at Ginny, startled  
  
"Hmm? What?" she asked quickly which caused Ginny to laugh even harder  
  
"So," Ginny said with an evil grin "who's this cute guy you're fantasying about?"  
  
Hermione blushed a deep red "I-uh-there's no guy."  
  
"You're a really bad liar." Ginny quipped, "Now tell me, who's this dashing fellow?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand, you-uh-don't like him very much." she trailed off looking at the floor, still bright red  
  
"Its Ron isn't it?" she said nastily, Hermione blushed, if possible, an even darker shade but didn't say anything, causing Ginny to squeal with delight "Oh Hermione! That's sooo cute! You two will make the perfect couple!" she cooed  
  
"What? Wait, I didn't say-" she said, flustered  
  
"You didn't have to, I can tell." She cut her off in a singsong voice  
  
"But I don't- I didn't- Ginny!" she screamed. For the girl was dashing toward the stairs and up to the boy's dormitory no doubt. Hermione leapt up from the chair and sprinted after the giggling girl. This action caused everyone else in the common room to curiously follow the two girls. They raced up the stairs and then Ginny slammed into a door and proceeded to pound on it.  
  
"Ron! Ron!" she shrieked, her voice quivering with laughter. The door opened the same moment Hermione arrived at the top of the stairs, panting. Her eyes locked on Ginny a second before leaping at her ankles making Ginny fall on the floor while screaming:  
  
"Hermione loves you R-" Just then Hermione had succeeded in pushing Ginny's face into the thick carpet. Hermione got up and brushed herself off. Ron and Harry just stood there a moment; then Ginny's statement set in. Harry roared with laugher and fell to the ground with tears in his eyes. Hermione and Ron were similar shades of red and both had a sudden fascination with the ground. Meanwhile Ginny managed to get up off the floor and the whole common room, unknown to our lovable main characters, were holding their breath waiting for what would happen next. Hermione finally lifted her head, to find that Ron was right in front her, eyes closed and coming closer. Hermione stepped back and Ron tripped on to the ever-popular floor. There were mixed gasps and 'aw's of sympathy from the common roomies. A teary-eyed Hermione turned toward the opened mouthed Ginny.  
  
"I told you," she said, her voice faltering a bit, "I don't love Ron." She turned round, with her head hidden by her hands and started walking fast. The common roomies immediately made her a path. She opened the door to her dorm and disappeared inside just as Satine and George came up the stairs.  
  
"So," said Satine smiling brightly "what'd we miss?"  
  
A/N: yea, yea, yea, I know its short but come on! You add to the perfect chapter!! ..it came to me in a vision..you don't argue with visions you know..or whatever...I'll have the next chapter up sometime before 2003 ok? Bye!  
  
*SwimAngel* 


	4. Comforting Lie

A/N: I have no clue what's going on with the freaking numbers!! So like, just ignore them. They are invisible to you ok? OK?!! Ok..uh ..enjoy!! *smiles sweetly*  
  
Satine, Fred, George, Ginny, Harry and Ron were all in Harry and Ron's dorm room. Ginny was explaining what had taken place moments before.  
  
"That's horrible!" cried Satine after Ginny had finished "Oh poor Hermione." She said with a melancholy look in her eyes. Fred and Harry nodded; Ron was looking for something and making an awful lot of noise; George looked insulted.  
  
"Hermione?!" George said in disbelief "Hermione!? What about poor Ron?! That 'poor Hermione' broke Ron's heart!" There was more noise from Ron.  
  
"Do you think she wanted to?" Satine whispered fiercely "Why, she reacted no different than I would!"  
  
"All he did was love that girl and she just let him down! Literally!"  
  
"She doesn't love him back!" Satine hissed  
  
"Why are you whispering?!" He yelled  
  
"Because I'm right here." Ron said softly. The two immediately fell silent and looked to the redhead. "Satine's right. Hermione acted normally. Don't get mad at her. Its not her fault she doesn't-" his voice broke and he swallowed "I think, I think I'm going to go for a walk." He squeaked as he shuffled out the room. Satine threw a glare in George's direction.  
  
"I'm going to go check on Hermione." She said matter-o-factly George looked like he was about to get up, she glared at him again "Alone." She growled before exiting the room  
  
"You don't," George started, looking like he was deep in thought, "You don't think she mad at me do you?" And everyone left in the room groaned  
  
Satine found Hermione sitting on the windowsill, her legs outside just hanging in nothing; it wasn't at all like her to pay no attention to safety. It was almost if she didn't know she was six stories up. Satine didn't want to say anything, she was too scared that she'd startle Hermione and she'd go falling all those six stories, so Satine just stood in the doorway her eyes fixed on the girl half out the window. Hermione was whispering-no- she was singing, softly  
  
"Hold it, hold it all in  
  
Let it build up  
  
Oh, build a bomb  
  
And blow it, blow it away  
  
Clear it all out  
  
Just end it  
  
  
  
1.1 "Oh look I took the band-aid off  
  
1.2 Did I take it off too soon?  
  
2 Hysterical confession  
  
2.1 My big courageous move  
  
  
  
2.2 "Don't gasp at the predictable  
  
2.3 A comforting lie can't last  
  
3 Preordained checklist of this awkward love  
  
4 It's so sad" Then Hermione began to scream out the window at the top of her lungs  
  
"Sort it, sort it out!   
  
Just give it back!  
  
No thank you!   
  
Toss it, toss it away   
  
Eliminate  
  
Just give up" She took a breath and continued in a raspy whisper  
  
  
  
"I just can't decide  
  
5 This tug of war  
  
I'm feeling weak.yea." She sighed and then started to lean further out the  
  
window, as if she was looking for something. Satine rushed over, grabbed the back of Hermione's robes and pulled as hard as she could. Hermione landed on the floor with a thud but Satine did a clean back summersault and was on her feet in seconds.  
  
"Hermione! What were you thinking?" she scolded, "You could have died if I hadn't come along!" Hermione just sat up and looked out the window "Hermione aren't you." But Hermione wasn't hearing anything Satine was yelling at her. She continued to sing.  
  
6 "Oh, so up and down  
  
7 So back and forth  
  
So insecure  
  
Can't get this taste out of my mouth  
  
Swallow it down  
  
Pretend,"  
  
  
  
"What are you singing?" cried Satine "Stop it! Shut up and listen to me!"  
  
"I'm just a normal person  
  
Without those problems  
  
When did it change?  
  
7.1 Admission so embarrassing  
  
I'm one the verge of tears again." Satine shook Hermione by her shoulders now  
  
"Listen to me! Stop singing and listen!" This seemed to get the girl attention she looked at Satine long and hard  
  
"Would you like me to sing something more.up beat?" she finally asked  
  
"No, Hermione I want you to listen to me, why don't we sit on your bed?" Hermione sat "Now what's bothering you? What was the whole song thing about?"  
  
"Its No Doubt." She said cheerfully "I love No Doubt, they're my favorite muggle band." She lowered her voice and looked out the window "They always seem to say what I'm feeling." she trailed off and started to hum  
  
".Hermione what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." She continued to hum  
  
"Oh come on, I know something's bugging you. Now fess up."  
  
"Well.it's..it's." and she mumbled something inaudible  
  
"What? I'm sorry I didn't hear."  
  
"A boy." She said a little louder  
  
"Oh." Satine said in an understanding tone "A boy huh? Who's the heartbreaker?"  
  
"Draco." Hermione whispered. Satine's jaw dropped and for once she had nothing to say.  
  
  
  
A/N: Woo! No Doubt!! The best band EVER!! They own the song Comforting Lie. And of course JK owns all Harry Potter stuff. So anyways Hermione is in love with Draco!! Ooo! But how does he feel about this? And why is Hermione acting like a mental case? Well I guess you'll just have to wait and find out in the next chapter won't you? *evil grin* 


End file.
